An air vent of this general type is known from DE 100 57 421 A1. The air vent includes plural louvers that are oriented parallel to each other in a plane of an air outlet opening wherein the louvers are adjustable simultaneously or jointly through an adjustment device by an operating element in order to provide a change of an outflow direction. In this air vent the louvers are connected with each other by a transmission so that the louvers are adjustable from a neutral outlet position where they are aligned jointly and parallel to each other into a first end position and a second end position that is oriented opposite to the first end position by a pivot movement or the operating element.
The requirements placed upon air vents increase continuously. Simply changing the outlet direction of the air flow does not suffice anymore. Rather there is also a requirement to control a diffuse air flow.